


Halloween Party

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: Random spooky fluff drabble. That's about it.





	

“Come to the party, they said. It will be fun, they said,” Levi muttered, bitterly eyeing the crowd of Scouts in costume dancing and laughing. He stood alone in the corner, unamused.

 

“Levi, come on! Come dance with us!” Hanji begged, bouncing up to him dressed as a mad scientist. Oddly fitting.

 

“No, thanks.”

 

“Your loss,” they called, boogying back out onto the floor. 

 

Others tried their best to coax him out to dance or play Truth or Dare, but he refused every time, choosing instead to stay in his corner in his vampire costume. It wasn’t so much a costume as a black suit and white ascot with the addition of fake fangs. Others, too, had relatively simple costumes. Jean was simply wearing one of those horse masks that were so popular. Several of the girls, including Mikasa, had worn black dresses and witch hats. Armin was wearing a teddy bear onesie. Eren was… nowhere to be seen? 

 

Levi frowned, scanning the room once more. No Eren. Perhaps he was in the restroom and would be back shortly.

 

Twenty minutes passed, and there was still no sign of the titan boy. Slightly concerned but not about to show it, Levi pulled out his phone and flipped through some old photos of his friends. A wave of sadness came over him, so he switched to kitten pictures. Much better. 

 

He was so engrossed in the adorable kitties on the screen that he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone came up to him, swiftly ran a finger along his chin, and pulled him up into a kiss. For a split second, he froze, but soon instinct took over and sent the smoocher to the ground in a heap. 

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

A zombified figure had pulled himself into a seated position, doubled over his wounded gut where a sharp Ackerman elbow had recently made its opinion clear. This soon-to-be bruise was not initially a part of Eren’s gorey makeup, but it would blend right in with the bloody bite marks and open rotting sores. Half of his face was missing, with bloody chunks and oozing parts. He almost looked like a victim of a titan attack, but with less screaming and writhing in pain.  
Just as Levi was about to deliver a nasty roundhouse kick, Eren scooted away with his arms over his face. “Captain, please! It’s me, Eren!”

 

Levi stopped, slowly lowering his foot to the ground and picking up his phone, having dropped it previously in his surprise. Luckily, it wasn’t broken. 

 

“Jaeger?”

 

“Uh-huh. I’m sorry about all that, we were playing Truth or Dare, and Hanji…”

 

Of course it was Hanji behind this. He should have guessed. The fact that his closest friend desperately wanted him to develop an interest in the titan shifter was beginning to get on his nerves. Just a little bit. Not enough to make him want to punch a hole in a brick wall, but darn close.

 

“Dammit, Hanji,” he scowled, turning back to Eren with a furious look in his eyes. “You know it’s just a game, you don’t always have to prove yourself at everything, Jaeger.”

 

“I know! I honestly wasn’t going to, because I, well, I knew you wouldn’t be too happy about it, but everyone was begging me to do it, to the point where I knew I wouldn’t live it down if I didn’t.”

 

Levi scoffed. 

 

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. You can even kick me in the face, if you want to. I spent hours on this,” he paused, gesturing to his face, “but if it really made you that uncomfortable, a nice realistic bruise won’t ruin it. It might actually make it look cooler.”

 

_So that was why he hadn’t been there earlier._

 

“It wasn’t so much the fact that you kissed me as much as it was that I wasn’t expecting it,” Levi admitted after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. Everyone in the room seemed to be watching them.

 

“Oh,” he said. “So you’re saying that if I did it again, but I warned you this time, you wouldn’t break another rib?”

 

“Wha..? No, that’s no--”

 

“Here’s your warning.” And he kissed him again.

 

The entire incident was horribly cliche, and Levi knew it. It was like the plot of a cheesy romantic comedy, the part where the guy finally gets the girl. _Wait. That meant he was the girl in this scenario. Fuck._

 

Oh well.

 

 _“At least the rest of the party was fun,”_ he thought. _”All thanks to Jaeger…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: First "successful" attempt at an SNK fic. I know it's really short, but I'm a college student and I ran out of ideas. I might come back and flesh it out a little more, but probably not.


End file.
